1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a solid titanium trichloride. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing a solid titanium trichloride which is useful as a catalytic component for a polymerization of an .alpha.-olefin.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
It has been known that a fine solid titanium trichloride obtained by heat-treating, at lower than 150.degree. C. a liquid titanium trichloride complex obtained by solubilizing it in the presence of an ether, is used as a catalyst for a polymerization of an .alpha.-olefin.
It has been also known that in the production of the catalyst, the precipitation of the fine solid titanium trichloride from the liquid titanium trichloride complex is carried out in the presence of an electron donor such as esters and phosphites to obtain a catalyst which can produce a polymer having high isotactic characteristic.
The inventors have further studied to improve the production of the catalyst.